


A Good Day

by xenite37



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenite37/pseuds/xenite37
Summary: A Good Day





	A Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, first time writing.

The sun was slowly setting over Nassau, when the ship everyone calls The Pirates Revenge sailed into the harbor. It was a big ship, three masts,six cannons, seventy guns and one-hundred men plus two women 

It had been a long time at sea, Anne, who was quartermaster had been away for two months and she missed Max terribly. She climbed into the boat that would take her to the shore. 

She raced to the tavern and climbing the stairs two at a time, reached the top floor and was standing at the door to Max’s office. 

She opened the door and saw Max, the same dress as. always with new earrings. Max looked at Anne, in her long coat, a sword and two knives at her hip and her hat to top it off

They looked at each other and smiled, it was good to be home.


End file.
